magnalarpfandomcom-20200215-history
Make Spells
Kirgo watched Jalla work his sword forms. While he understood its merits, the Elementalist had always thought swords clunky and awkward. Jalla had sought to prove him wrong on a number of occasions. Kirgo refused to see it. But these thoughts were mere distractions, today. Jalla was good at being a distraction. Kirgo needed to focus on his spells, though. He had heard of a way to make his fires come alive. Not just in the old "I can make it dance" kind of way. But real, living, burning fire. And he had to figure out how to make it work. Maybe that is why he was stuffed in this cramped study while Jalla was outside in the cool breeze. Make Spells: Spellcraft and Levels Description and Definitions Make Spells is all about researching spells that your school has that your spellbook does not. This skill does not allow you to make spells that are not in the Magna system, though. But, hey! You can know ALL the spells! (for your school) You must have levels in a school of magic to take this skill. Craft per Day This column lists the amount of craft (spell) that a caster can use per day. Each line lists the total that the caster has per day at that level. So, a level 1 spellcrafter would have 1 point to spend per day, while a level 5 spellcrafter would have 5 per day. Highest Spell Level Craftable A character can only research spells that they are able to comprehend the research for. Knowing the background structures that make a spell work is not entirely the same as knowing how to make those structures work to produce the spell. A spellcrafter can only know how to craft as many levels as he has levels in Make Spells. Similarly, the amount of research materials available to the character is proportional to how well-known in the research community the character is. How does one become more well-known? Well, the easiest way is to become a member of a Library. But, taking levels in this skill will also increase the character's social reach, and open more schools for the character to craft spells in. As a result, the spellcrafter must choose which schools to make spells for. As they progress further in the skill, they can choose more schools, as described in the table. These schools must be chosen when unlocked in the skill progression. For example, a level 1 spellcrafter could know how to make Elemental spells, while a level 10 spellcrafter could also know how to craft Natural, Universal and Enchanting spells. Crafting a Spell As with other production items in Magna, spells must be crafted in their workshop, a Library. Once in the library, the spellcrafter must designate which spell they are trying to research, and inform logistics of their choice. This spell must be of a level they can cast, can research, and of a school they can research. The spellcrafter does not need to have a school that has the intended spell, but creating one in this way adds half again to the spell's craft requirement. They then spend as much craft as they can, until either they can pay for the spell research (usually spell level times three) or until they run out of craft to use. If they run out of craft before completing the spell, they must still role-play researching the spell. In either case, the player is required to role-play researching and testing the spell for a minimum of ten minutes per craft spent (minimum 10 minutes). At the end, they must inform logistics, who will log that the spell is created, and add the spell to the spellcrafter's spellbook, or log an item tag for research notes on that spell. Research notes, unlike other production objects, can be added on to later. If a spellcrafter receives research notes for a particular spell, they can pick up researching that spell another day. This cycle continues until the spell is completed. When the spell is completed, a copy of the researched spell is entered into the Library's spellbook collections. Expiration Dates As expected, spells made in this way do not have an expiration date. But research notes do. Research notes have a one-month expiration date, unless the spellcrafter spends additional craft while researching. For every craft that is spent to this purpose, the research notes' expiration date is extended by one month. These extra craft count toward role-play time requirements. Kirgo and the Fire Elemental Since this is fairly complicated, here is an example: Kirgo wants to create Animate Element, a 6th level Elemental spell. He has level 7 Make Spells and level 11 Elemental Magic, so he is okay on school and level. But, he only has seven craft (spells), so he won't be able to research the entire spell in one day. He decides, in an uncharacteristically wise move, to spend two craft on extending his expiration date. This leaves him with five craft for actual research. When he begins, Kirgo's player informs Logistics that he is spending six craft on spell research, and tells them the spell that he intends to research. Logistics reminds the player that they must spend one hour role-playing the research. Kirgo's player laughs, but agrees. Kirgo begins researching. An hour later, after Kirgo successfully wards off Jalla and his distractions, comes out of the library holding a stack of paper. Kirgo's player returns to Logistics, who gives him an Item Tag: Research Notes on Animate Element (4 of 12), with an expiration duration of three months. Since it is a one-day event, Kirgo is unable to put more craft into researching the spell. The player determines that he will continue next event. The next event is a two-day. Perfect. Kirgo immediately, before any mods begin, goes to Logistics and informs them that he is going to continue his research into Animate Element. He spends all seven craft (spell), and roleplays the required time. Logistics hands the player a new item tag: Research Notes on Animate Element (11 of 12), with an expiration duration of one month. Kirgo then leaves the Library, and goes out to capture him some bandits until he can spend more craft. Which happens to be the next day, when he spends his one craft, role-plays for ten minutes, and receives the spell Animate Element from Logistics. Kirgo then makes a quick copy (no mana required) in the Library's book on Elemental Magic, knowing that he has furthered the cause of destruction just a bit more.